Daddy's An Angel
by undead ninja
Summary: As the Christmas holiday is coming. Samuel Morris, a 14 year old boy, loses his father in a tragic motor vehicle accident. As his 15th birthday comes, he makes a birthday wish for God to send his father as an angel for only 5 days. As his wish comes true.


**Chapter I**

**I've got a match. It's me against John Morrison. I know what your thinking. Aren't we friends? The answer is no. In the WWE friendship only gets in the way. I've learned that when some of my old buddies betrayed me. That sure lead a smurk off your face. But what people don't see is that things that you can accomplish on your own makes you a better superstar. Of course I won a couple of Tag Team Championships. But it always lead to a end of a bitter friendship. Its the part of life that sends messages saying do it yourself. But its always good to have somebody have your back when you need it. I know I said friendship don't get you no where but in the WWE someone will always have somebody there and once it is said and done its a two on one situation. So, I've decided to make a little twist of my own destiny. That night I was pretty sure that Morrison was gonna have somebody there at his corner. So, I went to Stephanie Mcmahon's office. I asked her to change the match from a ordinary single match to a good fan fanatic tag team match. She agreed. But only under one stipulation. I had to find a partner before the end of the night.**

**I've searched far and wide. Every superstar turned me down. Besides Dolph Ziggler, but he was worthless. I even asked my worst enemies. They turned me down. But finally I made a phone call to the Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. I asked her if she would send a old friend to be my tag team partner. You know who I was talking about. The ultimate oppertunist, the only one true friend, Edge. She was suprised to hear me wanting a Smackdown Superstar to be my partner in a Raw Event. Then out of no where the worse came to me. That fool sent me my worst enemy and the one who betrayed me. That good for nothing big nose punk named Triple H. He came up to me and looked me in the eyes. Then he said to me. " I hate this more then you do." Which really I didn't blame him. Cause this was the worst night of my life. But fans where pretty excited to see Evolution back. Maybe this isn't pretty bad after all.**

**After that perfect victory Hunter (Triple H) asked me if I would come to Smackdown for alittle Tag Team Match...? I know I didn't have a thing to do with Smackdown anymore. But hey maybe if I made a impact on Smackdown then that would make others see whose superior in the WWE. I thought in my mind that this was a trap. But after we won that tag team match on Smackdown. Hunter and I decided maybe we should put our differences to the side and form Evolution again..? I didn't like the idea. But suddenly a miracle came to the ring that night. It was the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. I was in shock to see that old man still have a smile on his face and that sense of character I always knew. He walked up to me, he looked me in the eye and then reached out his hand for a handshake. I didn't know what was going on. But I knew my mind was saying shake the devils hand. I was nervous cause I didn't know what was gonna happen onced I shook that mans hand. But I got over it and I shaked his hand. He hugged me like I was his own son. Triple H even had a smile on himself. But there was still someone missing. And out of nowhere a face I could never forget. The face of a powerhouse, a animal named Batista. He rushed excitingly in the ring. He picked me up like I won a race or something. But I thought this was history repeating itself. But Triple H clapped his hands and so did Ric. Finally they saw Randy Orton, who he truly was. The fans where in shock. They cheered for us just like the old days. I couldn't believe myself.**

**Once Smackdown went off air. The four of us went out and enjoyed a nice trip to wonderlands of parties and hot young women. It still haunts my mind even thou they say this isn't no joke. But it never was to be certain that this is real or if it is just a trick to jump me. We finally went home. And I was pretty tired. So, I head off to bed after I checked my myspace comments. Which I still had this night on my mind. If this is real then I must be dreaming, but that was real. Should we bring the alliance back? I can't wait til' monday I gotta match against Morrison one on one. I know he might bring that crazy Miz dude to the ring with him but even if he does then that wouldn't concern me not one bit.**


End file.
